the wife of Draal and bearer of his children
by estelacastro0706
Summary: crystal is a troll human hybrid and she used to live with mother Melinda but after her mother died her father magma took her to his Homeland troll market and she met draal son of kanjigar and their families plan for draal and crystal to be Bound in marriage to each other and as centuries pass their love is stronger than ever
1. chapter 1

chapter#1 arrange marriage

along time ago the trollhunter kanjigar and his friend magma had promised their children to be married when they come of age

and magma's daughter was born from a human mother who died

when she was seven years old and magma named her Crystal and Crystal was then brought by her father magma to the trollmarket

and a few months after her mother's death she was lonely and other trolls made fun of being half-human and then as she cried into the River

she didn't know a young boy troll was behind her and felt sorry for her and he saw a beautiful pink flower on the ground and he picked it and put in her hair and Crystal saw the young boy it was draal son of kanjigar the trollhunter

draal: hi I'm draal and you are?

crystal: my name is Crystal daughter of magma and Melinda

as years passed Crystal and draal grew closer everyday and one day when draal was eighteen and Crystal was sixteen both their fathers told them they are betrothed to each other

Crystal said i will agree to the arrangement even if draal propose to me if he feels love towards me and draal took a very beautiful engagement ring and necklace and went down on one knee and said Crystal daughter of magma and Melinda will you please be my wife

i always have feelings towards you Crystal since the day we met

and after that confession of love from Draal Crystal said yes to The marriage proposal

and a month later was the wedding ceremony draal and Crystal were married on a eclipse day in the spring and draal and Crystal couldn't be more happy then any other newlyweds couples can be and they moved in into draal's home now it is their house now.

to be continued...


	2. centuries later and Lamaze practice

(present day in Arcadia)

draal and crystal has been married for a centuries and draal found out that crystal is pregnant after a century of trying and one day draal was battling

before draal's fight crystal when up to her husband and said draal please come back from this battle safe and alive draal said don't worry my love I'll come back alive and he looks down on crystal's stomach which their unborn child is growing

draal: just worry about Junior in there

crystal: how do you know it's a boy? it could be a girl you know?

draal laughed at his wife's face and said ok i know never questioned my wife about our child's gender

crystal said you better believe it draal!

after the second round Jim was winning and draal was hanging over lava and other trolls chant finished it Jim had his sword high and Jim saw that draal has a wife and she's pregnant and Jim made his sword disappear and spare draal's life and

crystal ran down and said trollhunter thanks for sparing my husband and other trolls threw stuff at them and they left and draal saw a changling trying to kill Jim and draal said crystal go find somewhere safe and I'll go fight

crystal went into the basement and hid in there and twenty minutes later she saw Jim and draal with a scratch on his arm and she ran up to him and she wrapped a clean cloth around the cut and Jim said you are... what's your name again?

crystal said my name is Crystal I'm draal's wife

Jim said his wife? crystal nodded and draal rubs his horns on Crystal's small horns and put his hand on her stomach feeling the baby sliding

inside Crystal's stomach

as months passed Toby keeps arrgggh hidden from people and Claire founded out about trolls, goblins, and changlings are real, draal lost his arm and replace it with a mechanical one, Jim rescue Claire's baby brother from the dark land,

and also draal has been protected of his wife crystal who will be having there child or children in a month or so blinky and arrgggh comes over to Jim's house to play medieval role-playing games and Crystal would be practicing her Lamaze breathing when it's night

draal said my love what are doing? and Crystal reply I'm practicing my breathing so i can breathe calmly during labor and delivery draal said what should i do when you're having our young crystal said you can either stay with the room when i give birth or you can wait outside instead and miss the birth

draal said i choose the first one and Crystal said ok good choice love and she rubbed her stomach and gasped oh! draal said what's wrong?! and Crystal grabbed draal's right hand put it on her stomach and draal felt a very strong kick and for three hours draal helped his wife practice her lamaze

Crystal: hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo

draal: that was great crystal I can't wait for our child to come into the world

crystal agreed and as it looks like the sun is coming up they went back into the basement and went to sleep.

to be continued...

 **in the next chapter will be a giving birth chapter where crystal is in labor and draal as he promised is there by her side during labor and delivery,**

 **see you in a few hours or days.**


	3. newborn arrival

one month later...

crystal is full term to have her's and draal's baby and they went to find a new home and two hours later Jim said there's the new location for all of the trolls now it's a smooth ride to live here

crystal felt a suddenly pain draal looked worry and Crystal said it's ok I'm fine and as they all were in a boat crystal felt a gush between her legs and draal said i think we're taking on some water and crystal said it's me

draal started to panic and said oh my gods crystal's water has broke and everyone except Blinky, Claire, vandel, stayed calm and they row the boat to a shade place in the forest and

crystal layed on the blanket that was lie on the ground

crystal started her Lamaze breathing and draal starting breathe with her

draal said i think I'm going to faint and blinky slapped him and told him draal lad pay attention to her!

and it was sundown and it was night time and vandel make the tea for crystal to drink before giving birth after crystal drinks the tea she felt heavy pressure of pain

draal held her hand which she started squeezing his mechanical hand and vandel was getting ready to catch the baby

crystal is screaming in pain and panting and draal keeps telling her she's doing great and he is so proud of her

vandel said keep pushing crystal your child is almost here and

after seven minutes of pushing then crystal gave one last scream of pain then a baby's cried was heard and vandel said congrats it's a very beautiful baby girl and vandel showed crystal and draal their newborn daughter

and vandel placed the infant on Crystal's chest and crystal moved a part of her dress and started to feed their baby and draal cut the cord after feeding the baby Claire helps vendel cleaning the baby from blood and fluids on her body and

Blinky wrapped the newborn in a fuzzy purple blanket and crystal got to hold her daughter for the first time and draal smiles at his wife and daughter he felt lucky that his daughter came out so beautiful and sweet just like her mother

draal said what name have you picked for our child my precious love?

crystal said the name i have chosen for our daughter is... sira and draal said that's a beautiful name sira and they went to their new home in the forest and vendel held up sira and announce my people I'm here to proclaim that kanjigar's son draal and daughter in law crystal had their first child in our new home and everyone cheers and celebrate this news

crystal held sira in her arms and draal looked proud that his bloodline will continue with his daughter and future descendants and he never felt so Happy.

the end...


End file.
